


I'm Coming for You

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: I'm Coming for You [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel AU - Fandom, Purge AU - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: When Bucky was discharged from the military he vowed never to kill again. He’s kept that promise until tonight when his girlfriend doesn’t make it home before the commencement of the annual Purge. Bucky will risk everything to find her and bring her home safe especially if it means breaking his vow.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Request from the very lovely @buckyscrystalqueen || Marvel Angst Bingo @marvelangstbingo
> 
> Request: Bucky x Reader based on The Purge where every year you’re prepared for the Purge with your husband but one year, you get caught outside and Bucky has to come to find you.
> 
> Square Filled: Dystopian AU
> 
> A/N: I’ve only seen the first Purge and it has been a while. I hope this fits into the universe. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

“She’ll be back soon, Buck. Come on and help me check the security system. Tony is always messing with it,” Steve nudged his friend whose eyes were fixed towards the front gate of the farm just waiting to see your jeep turn down the lane.

   “She should’ve been back already, Steve. I never should have let her go into the city without me when it’s this close to The Purge. If something happens to her I’ll never forgive myself,” Bucky replied truthfully to his closest friend. “I hate the fucking Purge.”

   Steve nodded solemnly agreeing with the sentiment. Bucky eventually joined Steve checking all the security measures and the barricades that they’d activate a few minutes before the commencement of the purge. Even being soldiers who served for their country they could never understand how people were so willing to participate in something so awful.

   “Bucky! Steve!” Sam calls from the main house where their friends are setting up for the night. He looks panicked making Bucky on edge even more.

  “What’s wrong Sam?”

  Sam’s eyes instantly dart to Bucky before returning to Steve’s, “Just come on.”

  They follow after him to the living room where Clint sits with his wife Natasha and his adopted kids Pietro and Wanda. Tony and Pepper are in the corner while Bruce and his friend Maria are making dinner, but all eyes are on the news at the moment.

  “As you can see the water main has caused the shutdown of the freeway rerouting travelers trying to get home before the start of the annual Purge. Officers have redirected most of the traffic but it has taken hours and soon the officers will be leaving on their own for the Purge. At this point, we’ve heard nothing from local officials in regards to the accident but a statement from authorities seems to point that the Purge will continue as scheduled.”

  “That’s the freeway Y/N takes to get home. What if she didn’t make it before the water flooded the place?” Pepper looked worried but it was nothing compared to Bucky who immediately raced to his cell phone.

   Bucky dialed your number and listened as it rang over and over before hitting the voicemail. He called again two more times with the same scenario, but on the last ring, it goes immediately to voicemail meaning it had cut off. Bucky swallowed trying to calm the panic at the thought of you out there during this nightmare. He turned to the eager eyes of his friends.

   “She didn’t pick up,” he was solemn clutching his phone in his hands. “I have to go find her.”

  “Bucky, you can’t,” Steve sounded almost panicked.

  “I can’t leave her to these nut jobs! I should have gone with her. She asked me to and I told her no because getting this place secure was more important. And as much as I love you guys security means nothing if she’s not here.”

   Steve looks down ashamed as do some of their other friends. Tony stands up clutching Pepper’s hand, “What do you need and who is going with you?”

   “I’m going alone. No one else is getting put at risk. I’ll keep in contact via Bluetooth if you want to hack into any security cameras.”

   “I doubt they’ll be working but I’m sure I can get some kind of eyes on what’s happening,” Tony offers which Bucky nods to before taking off for his room. He has to hurry so Steve can get the place secure.

   “I’m going with you,” Steve’s voice is at the door but Bucky ignores him pulling out the guns that he kept hidden in the closet. He had always promised to show you one day and explain his past in the military but he keeps it hidden. He’s disgusted by what he was in the military let alone the idea that you’d find out.

   “No Steve you’re not. Peggy’s pregnant and she’ll kick your ass. I’m going to get my girl and I’m bringing her home,” Bucky slips a cap on adjusting his holster. He packs extra ammo into a slim tactical backpack and grabs his set of knives hiding them in strategic places.

  “I can’t lose you, Buck. Not again,” Steve’s quiet almost afraid to say the words.

  Bucky presses his lips together in a thin line reaching his hand up to rest on Steve’s shoulder, “You’re not going to lose me. I’m coming back with Y/N.”

   “What about your vow? That’s the reason we stay away from this is so you don’t have to be that guy anymore,” Steve knows some of what happened to Bucky while he was a POW but not all of it. What he does know is enough to make sense while Bucky would vow never to take another human life.

  “If she dies because I was worried about some vow it isn’t worth it, Steve. I’ve got to find her. I’ve lost so much and I will not add her to the list.”

   “I hope you find her and that she’s okay,” Steve pulls Bucky into a hug. He knows what Bucky is feeling and he can’t say he wouldn’t be in the same place if it was Peggy out there. But then again Peggy had been in the military with all of them. However, you were working at a bakery and met Bucky by accident. He doubted you’d ever been in any kind of a fight before. 

   “ ** _This is not a test!_** ” the warning voice announcing the commencement shatters their moment and Bucky stills himself as if he is heading back into a war zone. In a way, he supposes he really is.  

   Clint has Bucky’s motorcycle waiting at the front gate as he and Steve arrive. Peggy is standing there with tears in her eyes as she embraces Bucky. He says his goodbyes knowing very well he may never make it back to this farm. Tony hooks up his earpiece and with a final goodbye, he straddles his bike with one last look at Steve speeds away heading for the last location of your cell phone per Tony’s calculations. The security fence closes behind him as his family inside prepares for the long night. He can only hope that when he returns you’ll be with him safe and sound.

##  **Doctor’s Office**

   Your leg bounces nervously as you wait in the exam room for the doctor. You wish Bucky would have come with you but with the Purge hours away you didn’t blame him. You’d tried over and over again to reschedule the appointment but the doctor insisted you had to come in. It was just a check-up for bloodwork you’d had done earlier. You didn’t know why it couldn’t have waited or he could have just told you over the phone.

   “Miss Y/L/N, how are we feeling today?”

   “I’m okay just a bit tired and well anxious but this close to the Purge I suppose anyone would be,” you stutter nervously but the doctor nods in understanding.

   The doctor sets on the little roller like stool with a warm smile opening the file folder in hand, “So we have your test results and I’m happy to be the one to tell you that you’re going to be a mom.”

   You look down at the man like he’s grown an extra head, “A mom? Me?”

   “Yes, ma’am according to your blood work and the urine analysis we took when you came in today it appears you’re pregnant. We’ll have to set up an ultrasound to be sure but I wanted to chat with you. As you know you do have PCOS so we need to change up some of your medicines to be sure that nothing will be affecting your pregnancy negatively.”

   After the doctor began discussing everything you understood why he needed you to come in. He switched up a couple of your meds and gave you an informational packet about your pregnancy. By the time you got out of his office, it was already after five so you hurried across town to pick up the last few things from the grocery you needed. When you finally get in the car it’s only a quarter until six. That gives you plenty of time to get home before the commencement begins. The thought of the Purge makes you shudder but you know the farm is safe. Not to mention you can’t wait to see the look on Bucky’s face when you tell him the frankly surprising news.

   When you reach the freeway and see the on-ramp blocked off you panic a bit until the officer points you in a direction that should take you down about five miles and get you on a back road. It’ll put you close to seven but you’ll be through the gates. With a heavy heart, you follow the officer’s directions doing all you can to stave off the feeling of dread. As if on cue that’s when your Jeep makes a terrible whistling noise before cutting off a mile before the road you were heading for. The clock on your dash reads six forty-five and you grab your purse trying to call Bucky when a knock sounds on your window.

   “Miss, are you all right? You shouldn’t be out here,” it’s a man around Bucky and Steve’s age if not a little older. One side of his face seems to be badly scarred while the other holds a very concerned expression.

  “Somethings wrong with my Jeep. I’m trying to get home before the commencement but the freeway was shut down,” you answer hoping you may garner some sympathy from the guy.

  “Pop your hood and let me see if I can get you on your way. The city is no place for you tonight,” you do as he asks pulling your phone back up to call Bucky. “Ma’am, do you mind coming and shining a light on the engine it’s hard to see.”

   Your instincts tell you not to but he seems nice enough and you just need to get home to Bucky. You head out switching on your phone flashlight holding it where the man directs you. He fiddles with some cables and then checks the oil, “Do you know what it might be?”

   “Looks like someone messed with your alternator,” he replies without looking up. “May I see your phone?”

   You hand it to him when you hear the sound of a car pulling up behind yours. To your surprise, it’s the cop who’d given you directions, “You alright ma’am?”

   “I don’t know. My car was making noises and this nice gentleman stopped by to help me. I’m trying to get home before you know what and I’m freaking out.”

   “Let me see if I can help. I’m off duty as of now but maybe I can at least escort you home.”

   “Oh God that would be wonderful thank you!” you want to hug him as he approaches the man under your hood.

  You can hear them talking in hushed tones when you realize you’d never called Bucky, “Hey miss! I think I found the problem.”

   You head toward where he’s standing when the sirens beginning blaring and that dreadful feminine voice begins, “ ** _This is not a test._ _This is your emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of the Annual Purge sanctioned by the U.S. Government._   _Weapons of class 4 and lower have been authorized for use during the Purge. All other weapons are restricted._   _Government officials of ranking 10 have been granted immunity from the Purge and shall not be harmed._   _Commencing at the siren, any and all crime, including murder, will be legal for 12 continuous hours. Police, fire, and emergency medical services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning at 7 a.m. when The Purge concludes._   _Blessed be our New Founding Fathers and America, a nation reborn._   _May God be with you all._** _”_

“Oh God! I need my phone. I need to call my boyfriend,” you rush over to the man taking your phone from his hand realizing it’s on silent. There are several icons indicating missed calls and when you check them it’s Bucky all happening from when you first handed the stranger your phone. Everything clicks at that moment. The cop is in on it with this guy. They sent you this way on purpose and you took the bait. You look up and the worried kindness held by the half-scarred man is replaced with an almost cruel sneer. You step back holding up your hands in nervously but the cops behind you grabbing your arms pulling them behind you.

  “No, no, no. Let me go! Let go of me!” you scream, kick, and pull with all of your might, but both men clearly have a height and weight advantage over you.

  “Told you she’d be a hellcat Rollins,” the kind voice gone from the stranger replaced with a gruffer almost growl. “After all any girl of Barnes’ would have to be.”

  “Who are you? What do you want?”

  “We’re just old friends of your boy Bucky. He’ll come for you and when he does I’ll get my revenge.”

  You spit in his face, “He’ll kill you.”

  “We’ll see. I mean the way I hear it he has sworn never to again kill a man. I mean look how he’s hiding like a bitch during the best night of the year,” the man turned to pull something from his side pocket. He turned back with a gun pointing it at you. You swallowed knowing this was the end when he flipped it in his hand so the butt of the gun was facing up. “But for now sweetheart, get some rest.”

  “No!” you screamed as the gun came down on your temple and everything went black.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You realize what dire situations you are when meeting your captors. Meanwhile, Bucky is making his way to you. But his world is about to spin and he’s going to realize how dire it is to find you as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please heed the additional warnings for this chapter as listed below. 
> 
> Warnings: Angst, Violence, Language, Assault, Threat of Sexual Assault, Cigarette Burn, Brock being a dick, Gun Violence, Torture

_“Can I help you find something?” the man stood hunched over scanning the bakery case._

_“Umm yeah, I’m not sure, what’s the best thing to get for a friend’s birthday? He’s not big into cakes.”_

_“Boyfriend?”_

_“What?”_

_You laughed at his confused expression, “Is he your boyfriend?”_

_To your surprise, he laughs, “You know you’re not the first person to think that doll but he’s more like a brother than anything. We’ve always had each other’s backs since we were kids. Well, usually it involved me pulling him out of a lot of fights.”_

_“So he’s a tough guy?”_

_“More like he doesn’t like bullies even when they’re double his size. I mean now it’s not an issue but back then he’d always be getting his ass kicked.”_

_“I think I have just the thing.”_

_“Thanks,” he holds out his hand. “I’m Bucky by the way.”_

_You take his hands trying to ignore the butterflies, “Hi Bucky. I’m Y/N, it’s my pleasure.”_

_“I believe the pleasure is all mine if you’d join me for dinner later.”_

_“My shop closes at six.”_

_“I’ll pick you up at seven, doll.”_

_“I can’t wait.”_

The way his hand felt when he introduced himself. You could see he was charismatic, but to so quickly ask you out was not anything you had ever had happen to you before. Two days later you knew you loved him, and by the end of the second month, you knew you wanted to marry him. By the end of the fifth month, you left your apartment behind and moved into his farmhouse. It was heaven, but you weren’t in heaven now.

   The sound of shattering caused you to jump not that you had far to go. Your head throbbed and things were slightly blurry but you could feel the rough biting texture of rope around your wrists. It appeared it was also around your ankles, your waist, and even your thighs. Even scarier is that you appear to be completely naked. You still have your white skull shirt on and your underclothes but everything else including your shoes is gone. The ropes cutting into your skin are too tight and you panic trying to jerk free but stop when the sounds of a woman’s screams sounded from what appeared to be a cracked window. Everything came back to you as you heard the sounds of men laughing and the woman screaming pleading for someone’s life.

  “They’re going to kill them both. They don’t stand a chance,” a rough voice chuckles and you realized the two men who kidnapped you were staring at whatever was happening outside or rather below based on the images that you could make out from the window. You try to remain quiet until the sounds of rampant gunfire and you scream. The men at the window turn. The one who had been pretending to be the officer chuckle but the man with the scarred face isn’t having it. He moves to you in two long strides his hand backhanding your face.

  “Shut the fuck up!” he grabs your hair jerking your head up to meet his eyes. You try to be strong but he’s smirking like he knows your play. It’s a bad idea but at this point, it doesn’t matter anymore. You spit in his face but to your further disgust his tongue pushes past his lips lapping at your spit, “I knew Barnes had to have a girl with spunk.”

  “You’re going to regret this.”

  The man laughs before he quickly releases his hand from your hair but grabs your chin harshly forcing his lips against yours and pressing his tongue into your mouth. You squeal trying to pull away but his free hand wraps around the back of your head keeping you in place. You’re sick as he swooshes his tongue around freely in your mouth.

  “Damn, Brock, let her breathe,” the other man advises and Brock chuckles against your lips. He pulls away as you cough spitting out the taste of his tongue and trying to inhale as much air as possible.

  “I couldn’t help myself, Rollins,” Brock’s fingers dance along the side of your head as you jerk away. You shoot him a glare as he takes a cigarette from Rollin’s hand, “I actually feel a little bad about putting a bullet in her brain when Barnes shows up. I bet she’s a fucking hellcat in the sake.”

  “You’re not touching me.”

  “Honey, didn’t you hear? It’s the fucking Purge! I can do whatever the fuck I want,” he sucks on the end of his cigarette.

  “Fuck you!”

  “Hold her still, Rollins,” Brock speaks over his shoulder but keeps his eyes locked on you. Rollins strides forward moving your head to the side exposing your neck. His hands held your head firmly even as you struggle feeling the blood where the rope is now cutting into you, “I need to mark my territory in case Bucky never show.”

   “No! Please! Don’t do this!” it’s only met with laughter from your captors as he presses the lit cigarette into your neck. It’s only a second but you scream nevertheless, “Please no more. I’m pregnant. Don’t kill my baby. I’m begging you.”

   Both men seem to freeze. Brock steps back and Rollins releases your head as you begin to cry realizing how much you desperately want Bucky, “So Bucky put a bun in your oven?”

   “This doesn’t change things, Brock.”

   “No Rollins it doesn’t. It’s just going to be nice to tell Bucky right before I kill her.”

   “You’re monsters, both of you.”

   “How can you say that dating someone like Barnes? Do you know how many people he’s killed?”

   “Bucky’s never killed, anyone! We don’t even participate in the Purge.”

   “You’re fucking kidding me,” Brock explains pulling a chair where he’s sitting face to face with you. “What do you think he fucking did in the military?”

   “He was a guard of the medical tent. Sometimes a caravan driver,” you mutter feeling anxious over their expressions.

   “We’ve got a little bit of time, Y/N. I think it’s time you knew about the real James Barnes.”

##  **BUCKY’S ON A MISSION**

   Bucky follows Tony’s instruction to an old shop where he can hide his bike close to the city. He wants it close but not enough so some hooligans can tear it apart or steal it. He takes out each gun making sure they’re loaded and that each knife is strapped in place. He reaches the freeway and though by car it’s still unmanageable on foot he can make it. He just has to be careful. He can already hear gunshots in the distance and even worse screams. He hates that he fought for a country that allows this kind of savagery, one night a year or not.

  He makes it through some alleyways avoiding the people who treat this like some Halloween town gone to hell. Bucky has passed groups of women with guns and stripper outfits, men with what looked like plague masks, and even a gang of just regular gangsters with white and black painted faces. He sticks to the shadows not want to draw attention or engage at all. They don’t seem to notice him as they shoot their guns and twirl their pants. He prays you’re safe wherever you are because he knows you get scared with stuff like this.

  “No! He’s just a kid. Don’t do this he’s just a kid!” a woman’s cries rise above everything as he reaches the freeway exit to the city. He practically ran across the damn thing.

  “I don’t give a fuck what he is. Get on your knees,” Bucky rounds the corner of a building looking right into the broken window of some sort of restaurant. It’s about five men standing around with guns aimed at an older Asian couple and the woman who must have fallen to her knees the tear streaks on her cheeks catching the light. The five armed men look like redneck rejects wearing confederate flags and some bullshit red hats that read “Make America Great Again”. A young boy is being held between two of the men and he’s solid white his face panicked.

   “I love you, Aunt May,” the boy whimpers. “I should have been home. I’m so sorry.”

   “It’s okay, Peter. I don’t blame you, sweetheart. I love you. It’s okay. I love you,” the woman tries to reassure him and that’s when Bucky sees one of the rednecks press a gun into Peter’s hand. He makes the boy aim at his aunt and Bucky is already across the road. He’s not going to kill them although he wants to.

   “Now come on boy and pop your hot Aunt’s head off her shoulders,” one of the assholes laughs and Bucky tackles him first. The gun clangs to the ground out of Peter’s hand and his Aunt grabs it shooting at one of the men behind the Asian couple. It’s a flurry of motion as Bucky pulls the boy from the man’s grip. The men are clumsy and no match for Bucky’s training as he takes each gun breaking them down separating the firing pins, ammo, and the gun itself.

  “What the fuck?” the aunt is shaking holding the gun at Bucky now. Three men are unconscious, one is dead, and the last one is holding his now shattered arm to his chest.

  “Wait! Easy lady, I just saved your life,” Bucky spits feeling anxious with a gun pointing at him.

  “May! Put it down,” the Asian man orders seeming to snap the woman out of it and she lays the gun down.

  “I’m so sorry. I just panicked. They were going to make Peter kill us. He’s just a boy,” she pulls the boy to her although up close Bucky can see he’s more of a teenager than a young boy.  

  “You son of a bitch! You let that cunt shoot my brother!” the broken-armed man growls. “I’m going to fucking kill you!”

  “Shut up!” Bucky orders staring the man down who seems to deflate under Bucky’s gaze.

  “Thank you, young man, for your help,” the Asian woman pats his upper arm. “Is there anything we can do to repay you?”

  “Just some information if you have it, ma’am,” Bucky reaches into his pocket pull at the worn picture that he carries everywhere. You’d finally convinced him to go to the beach and he’s standing behind you with his arms wrapped around your midsection and his chin resting on your shoulder. He lights up before handing the Asian woman the picture, “That’s my girlfriend Y/N. I’m looking for her. She was in town for a doctor’s appointment and we couldn’t get a hold of her before the commencement.”

  “I don’t recognize her but you both make a lovely couple,” she smiles handing the picture to her husband. He studies it but shakes his head sadly before handing the picture to the boy’s Aunt.

 May pales looking up and then back down at the photo, “So you’re Bucky Barnes?”

  “You know here?”

  “She talks about you all the time. I’m the nurse at Dr. Pierce’s office. I checked her in at her appointment.”

  “And she left there okay? Do you know where she went?” Bucky knows he sounds frantic but anything at this point will help.

  May sighs taking a breath squeezing Peter’s hand tightly before speaking, “She was fine when she left Mr. Barnes. In fact, she was ecstatic. She said she had to run to the store and then make a stop at her shop and she’d be home. She wanted to surprise you.”

  “Surprise me? With what?”

  May slowly pulls away from Peter reaching for Bucky’s hands. He lets her take them as his heart feels like it’s throbbing in his throat, “Y/N’s pregnant, Mr. Barnes. That’s the reason she was at the office today. She’s expecting.”

   Bucky’s whole world seems to tilt on the axis as he tries to remain calm and remember his training. But he’s seen the horrors of war and that’s all he can see now in his head. You lying on the ground covered in thick sticky red, your neck at an odd shape, and now a knife right in your abdomen. He opens his eyes collapsing into a chair trying to control his breathing. Not only is Y/N in jeopardy but their child as well. He forces himself into a breathing exercise he was taught in basic training trying to get his heart rate down. If he loses it he’ll be in no place to find you. He has to find you. He’s going to find you or so help him he’ll tear this city apart.


End file.
